pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Picture deletion We need to delete the XY006 and XY007 pics cause they are gonna get glitchy. Also, where are your other talk archive pages, and why do the small pics in the XY006 and XY007 articles look so different from everywhere else? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:22, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Why, Pride I guess. But seriously: XY006: Ash is seen winning the Bug Badge. We shouldn't spoil it for new viewers. Most new pics should be like this: XY007: Look at this: http://i.imgur.com/n4Lqkw4.gif Do I need to explain. I just think my pic would be more appropriate. After all, we don't want to get in trouble with the Wikia community. Just saying. Which is why picture retrieval should be left to me. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:19, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Some people have gotten upset over there being a monopoly on certain article edits where only a select few are allowed to edit certain things, as I said in Bulbapedia, this is a wiki, a wiki is run on the basis that anyone can edit everything, of course there are always going to be some people uploading immature and idiotic things like the above but that is why admins exist, to remove those people. Just my two cents on the matter. 04:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Please ban I've found a few malicious edits that you may want to ban the editors of... *User:Magnetomaster **Sexual and otherwise inappropriate edits. **http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Roggenrola&diff=436291&oldid=424547 **http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diglett&diff=436280&oldid=425967 *User:Findinginsanity **Insulting this wiki **http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Druddigon?diff=prev&oldid=436448 *User:Zbolt07 **Just plain racism. **http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Probopass&diff=436283&oldid=424474 *User:Fenniiken **Nonsensical edits for the sake of damaging the articles. **http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Druddigon&diff=436440&oldid=436412 These edits listed are likely not their only edits, so you may want to check their contributions once you've banned them or reprimanded them in some other way. 04:33, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Update Could you update Template:Move Infobox to include Generation VI in the }| }} ? I would, but it's been blocked to only sysops. 00:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. I've done the edit. If you want to re-protect it, go ahead. 22:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ... This guy was doing good so far until now. I'm not sure if he'll be continuing by the time you get this. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:37, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Scratch what I said, he stopped. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:44, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Solana Hey Energy X, how come the Solana page got deleted? Pokemonfan201 (talk) 21:18, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Why? What kınd of letter ? Im ın mobıle thats why perform glıtchy stuffs and makıng mıstakes sorry.hope you what ı feel ın mobıle :) and only letter I or i ıs my problem ın letterıng ,later ı wıll upgrade my mobıle browser . Sakuhiko21 (talk) 23:46, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Can you update Sprıtes box for thıs X and Y sprıtes ?? Tnx http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pokémon_X_%26_Y_Sprites Sakuhiko21 (talk) 23:19, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Blanking your own talk page? Probably a silly question but is that allowed? I noticed Sakuhiko tends to do that on his talk page frequently. I tried explaining to him how he needs to add moveboxes properly but he immediately removed my comment along with all the other discussions on his page. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 01:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Replay "Edits" Hey Energy X, I just want to say thank you and that I'm glad you appreciate my edits on Pokemon wiki latley. That makes me happy. Sorry it took me a while to replay, I was really busy this week and I never got a chance to reply back to you. I'm still gald you appreciate it, somtimes I make mistakes her on the wiki. But I alway's fix them. I'm still trying to figure out what "dedication" means. Anyway's, I'll se ya later. ;) Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 04:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Images I am sorry to reply you lately. I know I promised you to upload all images upto BW144,its a very tiring work. I try to do as much as possible and quickly get bored because everything is comman with each page ie:Images to all episodes. I assure you that I will add images but can you please appoint anyother person for categorization or writing description of images.I am sorry but I don't think I can do all this stuff together. Yours Truly,--Monfernape (talk) 14:42, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Also one more thing,from now on can I take care of XY Episodes images.I will do it as soon as the episode released.In this was we can save ourselves from Burden of XY images altogether.--Monfernape (talk) 15:03, November 30, 2013 (UTC) FOB I say go for it now. >.< sorry I've been pretty busy here lately, like usual.... Images Oh ya, the images. Did I make the names to long or something? If I did, I'm sorry about that. I don't remember witch ones that were to long. I'll make the names shorter next time when I post them, I'm sorry for that. I'm just trying really hard not to make any mistakes with the images. I'm trying the best I can. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 00:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mega Latios/Latias Someone hacked the game and found the two. Along with the new legendary trio and a level 4 Mew. Fuck you, I'm a wizard. (talk) 08:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC) It may not sound legit, but the coding seems to be there. Fuck you, I'm a wizard. (talk) 08:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC) What fight? What are you talking about? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edits Do I just put it anywhere there? Also on the main page my name is stated to be Fel, can it be changed to fel or ƒel? The spelling of my name usually includes the mathematical symbol for function, ƒ, but I spell it with a lowercase f most of the time so it can be easier for people to type. 00:35, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Based on how the main page is reading... I guess I did something wrong? 04:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Ban thıs guy Ban thıs guy http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:SuperMightyMichael2 he wreck Rayquaza page cause of porno contaıns :( fast actıons Sakuhiko21 (talk) 02:57, December 2, 2013 (UTC) http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Inferernapey2 and thıs guy also clearıng some page and sexual relate contaın Sakuhiko21 (talk) 03:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) hi thankyou for the rules and every thing and i sow u hate pony. ( Scoot ) :Ban this guy too. I tried to undo most of the bad edits... : 00:55, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Font. I have a question and I want an honest answer: Do you hate the new small font? The font that is written below headers and used to write articles? Well, Here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:604642#4 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:604541 These might help get your old font size back. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:30, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Umm.... excuse me, can i join this wiki, Im a fan of Pokemon, and you are the admin here, so how do I join the Pokemon Wiki? - Vincetick! :D Re: Trivia Yes if we do not have a page for that voice actor. 18:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) : Yes but then it would need to be added to the actor's page if not already there. 19:29, December 7, 2013 (UTC) : Re: Featured Pokemon of the Month On home page of Pokemon Wiki, in Featured Pokemon of the Month, it says Snorlax and its suppose to say Roselia in description. You might want to change that. :P --GamerTimeUS (talk) 01:28, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Dear Energy X, Sorry it took me a while, but I finally got that XY006 page done for you. You'll find the episode plot all there. Pleasure to be of service. Have a wonderful day in the meantime. Sincerely, Devitt.logan Dear Energy X, I'll get right on it. It shall be done. -Devitt.logan im sure its male, also froakie is a male due to sylveon kissing froakie, i'm thinking serena's fennekin might be a female, dedenne's a male since he and pikachu are like brothers, i think bunnelby is a male as well due to its voice Messages from DragonSpore18 Someone messed up the James page. Can you fix it please? i'm pretty sure ash's noctowl is male, and misty's gyarados is male, and togetic is female also i think fletchling is a male and its ability is Big Pecks, when it evolves, it'll gain Flame Body i added a new picture of ash's krookodile i dont know how do rename it, thats the problem The rest Here http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/other_pokemon/ Sugimori really knows how to keep us in suspense. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:21, December 13, 2013 (UTC) you can do that, right? could you do a proper name for me plz - NegimaLover I don't think so. Besides, I thought you were gonna get the official art for the rest of the Kalos pokemon that didn't have it before. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:37, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and I hope Zygarde's official art comes out soon. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:57, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Flygon It still has complex code.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Featured Pokémon Above someone mentioned this so I figure now is as good of a time as any to question how this featuring is decided, might you know? 04:01, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :lol I see, well I think letting the community decide would make for another one of those community enticing and/or growing ideas I mentioned before. =b People like to be involved. 04:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Several wikis use community voting for Featureds, I see your point in that people would not know where to go and to counter that over at the Adventure Time wiki I have links overlayed on my user page and even in the forums for voting that take you there lol... I guess you could update the community messages each month instead to notify people of the new vote. ::Hmmm, sure I guess, is there a list somewhere of all the previous battles so I don't duplicate one? Or... how about Froslass vs Gothitelle? 06:55, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Change pics? Why change the pics from long ago? Why not just resize the ones that were there? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:42, December 16, 2013 (UTC) They don't look any bigger. And screencaps can be printed off and modified. Just a matter of knowing how. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:50, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, you could find the ones that match and get bigger versions. But what happened to the other ones? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 01:08, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Not bad. And considering the amount of characters there's a long way to go. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 22:16, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, a majority Would be the minor characters. Some had key parts. But if possible, add the Gym Leaders, Gary and Bruno. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 22:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Regarding last message Give him a warning, the next time he undoes the edit, without merit, you can ban him for a few days with an appropriate summary. Fiorell-o- http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fiorello_Cappucino It's not Fiorella, it's Fiorello. Fiorella sounds like a girls name. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Only one way to know for sure, watch the episode and hear how it's pronounced. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h36pO7bu8f8 Watch it before it gets flagged. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 17:21, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Well thanks for acknowledging, but I don't think you're allowed to swear on a wiki with info from a kids show. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 20:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey Energyx, can you do something about the user Xavien? He keeps reverting without a single argument (and he even tried to remove my comment off the talk page over 2 times and left a threatning message on my talk page). Also should the Serena page be locked (see edit history, I'm getting a headach dealing with the users)? Shardsilver (talk) 00:45, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You can put block to Shardsilver. XavienAntoniofan (talk) 00:59, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Look at that the same: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Serena_(anime) Kyurem147 What would it matter you or king won't understand. It's complicated. --Kyurem147 (talk) 21:11, December 19, 2013 (UTC) You really wanna know. fine! It's,it's............it's recreation Ok!? It's a habit of mine. I just want to create a swanna page and they aren't any left. Sometimes there's page I wanna create or a page I was about to create anyway and I want recreate it. But the only do that is if it's deleted. Understand that. If you don't, I knew wouldn't. --Kyurem147 (talk) 21:58, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I don't know what a sand box is, but I still need create a swanna.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:11, December 19, 2013 (UTC) What does one look like, how do I get to it and what does this have to do with creating pages?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:36, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Well thanks for the page X. Not as great creating the page itself, but at least it shows and it looks like an article.--Kyurem147 (talk) 23:08, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Re The problem is that every one of my comments was getting removed with no reason even after multiple attempts to get him to talk, then I contacted you about it and he then proceeded to remove all my comments and then tried to make me look like a vandal, and started leaving hateful and threatning messages in his summerys and my talk page (that kind of behavior really pushed me over the edge; and even then I never insulted him and tried my best to stay patient). The biggest problem was no admin was on here for so long, and it scares me that an admin could be decieved by a users words instead of checking both users edits (that was the main reason I kept reverting his removal of my comments; I won't deny it I could have just contacted a vstf since no admins were on for a while, and I will keep that in mind from now on; though you have to understand Energyx that everyone has the right to revert a few times when they aren't being given any explanation for non-vandal edits being reverted, doing so most of the time will also motivate the user to respond on the talk page or in his edit summery. As I've said before though, I am very sorry for edit warring). But on my request, could you lock my profile and userpage so my page does not get vandalized with images or threatning/harassing messages anymore? Shardsilver (talk) 15:57, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey, I'm a little peed off because I tried to start a Fantendo wikia page for a pokemon game idea, however when I created the page, it automatically put the page onto Pokémon Wiki (which I have no idea why or how), either way, I've spent hours working on it, just for it to be deleted strait away by you! So, I'm pretty mad right now, and I'm sure there's a good reason but I just don't understand why it put the page on here instead of Fantendo. Episodes by Credits I should have episodes with credits of OLM, Inc. on the Template:Episode Gallery Maybe, but it's better to see the pictures my way. Don't have to scroll.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:34, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I'm terribly sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm reeeeeally sorry! I'll be more careful. Images Look X I don't mean or try to brag, these images are rare and I've looked at them and their not same. Besides some of them full appearance shots like tyra, trinity and fennel. They're better than the headshots. Please trust on this. Lets make a deal.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:46, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I seen Flannery and most of them are headshots like mine. And as pose that one I add of fennel shows full appearance.--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:55, December 22, 2013 (UTC) I fixed fennel and Fennel's Munna, now you don't have to worry about similar. Problem solved. --Kyurem147 (talk) 01:06, December 22, 2013 (UTC) What's matter with the images? How can I fix them? What's the problem?--Kyurem147 (talk) 00:08, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Stolen images So I was taking a look at the new Orange League navbox when I noticed a VERY familiar Winner's Trophy graphic being used... It is the one I uploaded to Bulbapedia three years ago?! (See the file history.) Just letting you know so that you can note that someone is stealing images from Bulbapedia, I mean they aren't using the one I uploaded anymore and I don't use Bulbapedia anymore anyways so I would have uploaded my image of that anyways here lol but yeah, Bulbapedia might find issue if this continues or even if what already has happened gets found out. 03:27, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :We could always just not use Bulbapedia, if we were to not look at what they do and do what works we can be fine. I mean they named the Safari Zones over there horribly and then so did we, when I noticed how horribly we named the Safari Zones (and an argument about what to name the new one) I just renamed them all to more appropriate names. 02:11, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm bored, can we have a chat? I'll be waiting in the chatroom. Offering. Hello, you probably don't know me, and I'm aware of my lack of edits,I also don't know who is in charge here either. But I'd like to put up an offer for the wiki. There is a group called Pokemon Lovers 4 life, with about 1200 people on it, I have never had a troll on this group,I was wondering if you'd like to affiliate with it. Bringing users from over there can add or edit more pages to make something truly stellar, more stellar than the wiki already is at that. |!¤*'~``~'*¤!|ø\\ ț¤țåȽȽÿȟÿקñ¤§ǭɥȋď <(o-o<) KIRBY LOVES POKEMON!| (talk) 13:45, December 23, 2013 (UTC)TheShaymin Pics. I got your pics, even a pic of Kaiser when he was younger. But something's been urking me: This was the pic Hstar used for the IL063 article. Why not just enlarge this by uploading a larger version of it? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 14:17, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I see. That is the moment where Jessie holds the Earth badge, if you remember the episode. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 17:10, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply: Thanks for your message. I understand how Overgrow, Blaze and Torrent are Chespin's, Fennekin's and Froakie's default abilities, Don't forget that all 3 have hidden, that mean they may have these abilities. As for the Ash's Froakie's, Serena's Fennekin and Clemont's Chespin's genders, we just have to wait for the anime to confirm their gender, however, a picture of Froakie in "Attract statues" caused by a Sylveon's attract, may lead to a suspision that Ash's Froakie is male, but we cannot be sure just yet, so if you want to include it on Froakie's page, either make a rumors section or add it in its trivia section. Thanks Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy (talk) 19:14, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I'll get on and do that, however, Ash's Buizel is male, due to Buizel's species gender difference, while a male has 2 ovals on their back, a female only has 1. Ash's Buizel has 2 ovals on its back, however, even though Pokemon have gender differents (like Pacharisu), Dawn's Pacharisu CANNOT be confimed becuase its the only member of its speices. Thanks :)) Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy (talk) 19:14, December 23, 2013 (UTC) While that is true, its not a reliable source because Glameow and Umbreon don't have confimed genders either, so for all we know 1 could be female and another male. So if (for example) Glameow was female, its attract could hit Piplup, whos male, while if Umbreon was male and its attract hit Pachirisu, who may be Female. Also, if you look on Bulbapedia , it says that Pachirisu does not have a confirmed gender, Thanks :)) Pink rainbow puffle Gigi Snivy (talk) 16:55, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Question Ok, I'll stop making unnecessary trivias. What can I do for anyone to see and reply my recent created forum in the Watercooler? Forum Invitation I know that you're a very busy admin, but I'm inviting you to my forum it's called: Pancham's Popularity. You can read it for a bit, but don't forget to give an opnion and check every day to see if anyone replied your opnion, ok? Esquilo30 (talk) 20:37, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Mega Pokemon Cry Um excuse me X. I heard the Mega Pokemon cries, but the users weren't added yet. Samueljoo (talk) 09:24, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks You have helped me a lot. I just want to tell that I will write the request to become an actual patroller. Though, there's something I still don't get. I've read the whole page, but I still don't get some things right. The request would be for a rollback or administrator? And second, where am I supposed to write the request? Obviously it's not on a new page, and I don't think it's on my userpage. Please answer me these questions, and sorry if I've bothered you a lot. Adrian Perry GZ 17:19, December 24, 2013 (UTC)